


ACE!!

by Cara_Cuddles, nctdollz



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V &; Im Jaebum Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Slow Burn, Submissive Top Jeon Jungkook, cause jungkook is overprotective, maybe smut, not really - Freeform, slight bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara_Cuddles/pseuds/Cara_Cuddles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctdollz/pseuds/nctdollz
Summary: In which Jungkook is the beloved ACE of the volleyball team. and Taehyung is angel with a passion for art.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Taehyung | V, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 4





	ACE!!

In which Jungkook is the beloved ACE of the volleyball team. and Taehyung is angel with a passion for art. This'll be our first time writing a ff on here so please bare with me <33 COMING SOON!

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!
> 
> leave suggestions/feedback down below <3


End file.
